Soap Bubbles
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: [Language, RoxasxAxel, Insane bathroom humor, M, mentions of the dirty, oneshot] Roxas takes FOREVER in the bathroom and Axel is about to find out why...
1. Chapter 1

Soap Bubbles

A Pupp3t Mast00r Story

Warning: Language, RoxasxAxel (I don't do mixed names, so deal) Insane bathroom humor. (not the fart-shit-junk, I don't do that.)

-x-X-x-

Roxas had been in the bathroom for a while, and with no reason whatsoever. All Axel knew was that Roxas needed to relieve himself… But going to the restroom didn't take half an hour did it? 'Is he playing with himself? Sneaky little tease…' Axel mused; a small smirk making it's way to his slender mouth.

He pushed himself out of the sofa and slammed into the door, making a rather startled Roxas shout at the top of his lungs. "GOD DAMNIT AXEL! MY BUBBLE!" Axel couldn't help himself, he laughed. He laughed long, long and hard. He laughed so hard he fell over, unable to do anything about it. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he clutched his stomach. The redhead continued to laugh until Roxas swung open the door, effectively slamming it into Axel's head.

"YEEEOOW! What the hell…? Oh… he-hey Roxas! Ehehehe…" He stuttered at the blondes piercing glare. Axel shuffled to his feet and backed up. Roxas herded the elder onto the sofa before Axel regained his sarcastic nature, "Bubbles, eh? What _were_ you doing in there, Roxxie?" Axel sniggered at Roxas's scandalized look.

"Soap bubbles." Roxas simply stated, flopping down besides Axel on the couch. Axel gave him an incredulous look. Roxas noticed this and sighed, taking the elders hand and leading him towards the bathroom.

"Uh… Roxxie? Don't you think you're taking this rather fast?" Axel teased. Roxas gave his friend a look of utter horror and rolled his eyes. He pointed to the sink and turned on the faucet. He then pointed to the soap and slammed his fist on the pump, squirting some out onto his open palm. He then pointed to the palm and looked at Axel as if teaching a first grader how to figure out math. Axel gave him the 'Oh-I-know-you-weren't-treating-me-like-a-kid!' look but continued to watch, intrigued despite himself.

Roxas rubbed his palms together and opened them slightly, forming an 'O'. He searched the 'O' critically before shaking his head and dipping his palm under the running water for a second for a bit of liquid. He made the same motions again with his hand, this time smiling and blowing into the 'O'. Out of the outside of his palm came a bubble. Axel looked at it was a look that was worn by children when they see a magic show; a look of utter fascination and maniac-wonder.

"OOOoOOOoOOoOoOO! ROXXIE LET ME TRY!" He shoved the boy over with a slight bump of his hips and repeated Roxas's steps. Soon Roxas was outside the bathroom (Axel had locked him out) and Axel was giggling madly, absorbed in his antics. 'Note to self, don't teach Axel. Period.' He sighed to himself, looking at the bathroom. 'Second note to self, don't drink 5 cans of soda before teaching Axel.' Roxas did a small little dance while sitting on the sofa and raced to the bathroom, summoning his two keyblades and whipping them at the door, slowly tearing it to pieces.

"LET ME IN NOW!" The desperate blonde screamed at a surprised Axel, who was shoved out of the bathroom and commanded not to look in. Axel did anyway but Roxas was too busy to care.

"Weeeeeeee probably need to fix that, Roxxie…" He stated, trying his best not to get too horny.

"GET OUT YOU HORNY BASTARD!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, but you know you meant to say 'Sexy bastard'!" Axel said, a smirk on his lips. It was thoroughly wiped off by a sudden fling of the toilet-paper holder. Roxas hit his target and Axel staggered back, holding his head, "Damn it! That hurt you little pixie!" Axel stormed into the bathroom and swiped Roxas off his feet. Roxas had been done and was just about to finish zipping up his pants when Axel did this, so imagine the look of utter lust and surprise at Axel.

"NUUUU! AXEL! LEMME GO! I NEED TO ZIP UP MY PANTS! THE ZIPPER IS CLIPPING INTO MY… OWWW!" Roxas screamed while pounding his fists into Axel's back. He stopped when his legs were suddenly pant and boxer-less. He blushed a dangerous crimson and threatened more hurt to Axel if the redhead didn't let him go. All of the blonde's attempts at threats were silenced by a rough kiss and a sudden fling onto the bed.

"Ssh! Sex time; don't say anything. Moans and other noises of pleasure are greatly enjoyed though…" Axel teased the younger man before hopping on the bed besides a half naked Roxas.

-x-X-x-

Author Notes: This came to me while thinking out excuses of WHY I was taking such a long time of washing my hands. Don't ask. Anywho, this turned out a lot longer then I wanted it too but it was just too cute! I wanted it to be a short drabble/fluff/oneshot/T rated thing but… oh well. Axel is too cocky for his own good.

Roxas: -looks at the bathroom door- We're gunna need a new door…

Axel: Whose fault is that?

Roxas: -summons keyblades- Yours, because you got so excited over a SOAP BUBBLE! And FORCED me to break apart the door!

Axel: -sticks out tongue- I'm not the one who drank 5 sodas now am I?

Roxas: -screams battle cry while chasing Axel down the castle's hallways-

Demyx: Guys! HEY MY SITAR!

Saix: … ROXAS THE KEYBLADE IS NOT A TOY FOR WHIPPING AXEL! USE MY CLAYMORE INSTEAD!

Roxas: Thanks Saix!

Axel: Ohhhhh… Shit.

Saix: That's for stealing my crochet kit!

Axel: -laughs while running-

Roxas: I didn't know you crochet…?

Saix: I don't… who told you that?

Roxas: You did…?

Saix: No I didn't!

Roxas: -has stopped running- But… you just said..

Axel: -is sneaking away-

Saix and Roxas: AXEL! COME BACK HERE!

PM: -looks at them all as if they're maniacs…- Anywho, review! Leave a door for Roxas and Axel, a crochet kit for Saix, and a new sitar for Demyx!


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
